Complicated Changes
by JClover651
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Janeway and Chakotay met BEFORE Voyager? Well here's what I think...*evil smile* Thnx to TrekkieBaby for helping me with everything!
1. Chapter 1

Complicated Changes

By: Jclover651

Author's Note

Hey! This is my second story I wrote another high school musical fic and a one-shot. So if you're like me and you like High School Musical and Star Trek check out my stories! So yeah Bye-Jclover651

Chapter 1: How It All Started

This is a story about how I made the biggest mistake of my life and lost my one and only love. It all started when I moved to Sacramento, California. I begged and pleaded my mom not to move from my sanctuary, my comfort zone, my birthplace, and hometown of Bloomington, Indiana. When my mom told me about the horrible tragedy that would destroy my life forever I never saw it coming. And to think that the day started out so perfectly.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. It was graduation day. The day I'd been waiting for my entire middle school life. I quickly dressed in my school colors (blue and white), which are not the best school colors, but everybody loves them. Since I had an hour before my space shuttle to school came I decided to check my IPADD (A/N: the IPADD is not my idea I give FULL credit to TrekkieBaby check out her stories they are awesome) for any new messages.

I had one new message. I figured it was from Seven (my bff) saying that she wanted to hang out after graduation. So when I opened the message I wasn't ready for the unexpected and the impossible. Harry Kim, the hottest guy in the eighth grade, sent me a text! Me! Kathryn Janeway! I was shocked! This is how the text convo went:

Harry: hi Kathryn, how ya doin'

Me: gr8, hi Harry, good thx and u

Harry: gr8, I wanted to ask u something

I hesitated for a minute not sure what to expect next.

Me: ok, ask away

Harry: would u like 2 go out w/ me Saturday nite?

I couldn't believe it! I was sure I read the message over a thousand times before I replied.

Me: yes, I would luv 2

Harry: =) gr8! Pick u up 8!

Me: sounds gr8

Harry: Cya schl

Me: Cya

After I calmed down I picked up my IPADD … again … and called Seven. "Hello?" Seven sang into the phone.

"Hi! It's me, Kathryn," I responded.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's new in your life?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing much, just Harry Kim asked me out!" I exclaimed.

I waited for a response when I didn't hear one I asked "Seven?" Then I heard the sound of joyful screaming on Seven's end.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You have to tell me everything! How? When? Where?" Seven replied.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! One question at a time please!" I said laughing at my friend's excitement.

"Fair enough," she sighed, obviously deflated.

Then I heard the sound of a shuttle honking outside.

"Seven, I gotta go. That's my ride. I promise to explain everything at school. Ok?" I explained to Seven.

"Ok Cya later," she said.

"Cya."

I grabbed my purse, my book bag, and walked down the stairs; only I was stopped by my mom.

"Katie." I cringed at the name I hated it when she called me that. "Katie, we need to talk," my mom stated.

"Ok."

We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Listen, my boss just promoted me," she said, not sounding as excited as I looked.

"Mom that's great! I'm happy for you," I exclaimed.

"I know! The thing is though, he wants us to move to California," she said looking down. I just stared at the wall not sure what to say next. I heard the honking of the space shuttle, got up, and left.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MOVING!!!?" Seven practically yelled in my ear when I told her what my mom had told me.

"A little louder why don't ya? I don't think my ear is quite busted yet!" I yelled at her, except at a quieter level. Seven has always been my best friend ever since I can remember, but she always overreacted a tad. More like a lot. She just had that little flaw which could be easily fixed with therapy…I think. Hopefully---

"Kathryn!" I heard Seven yell. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Um… is that a rhetorical question?"

"Depends was that a rhetorical question?"

"Yes?"

"Then no it wasn't a rhetorical question."

"Well could you repeat the non-rhetorical question?"

Seven sighed as she said "What about Harry?"

"Oh…Oh…Oooooh…That is a very good question!"

"Yeah, I know, that's kinda why I asked it."

Kathryn pulled out her IPADD and started to send Harry a message.

Kathryn: Hey Harry, I have sum bad news

Harry, who was just 5 inches down the hall, pulled out his IPADD when he heard it beep. Then he responded to the message.

Harry: Oh no don't tell me you can't make it to our date

Kathryn: how did you know?

Harry: it's the same every time

Kathryn: But I'm moving I mean I really want to go out with yo- wait a minute what happens every time

Harry: every single time I ask a girl out it's the same thing every time excuses

Kathryn: If you don't mind me asking how many times has that actually happened to you?

Harry: that's beside the point

Kathryn: uh-huh bye Harry

Then Seven and I walked home said goodbye one last time and promised that we wouldn't lose contact. We were both heart-broken. But it was something we had to get over. And when I got home my bags were packed and my mom and I were headed to California.


	2. WeLcOmE HoMe!

The shuttle ride to California was horrible. I had to sit between a lady with way too many bags and a man with way too many chicken wings. Luckily, there was a movie playing, but unfortunately it was in some weird language so I couldn't understand a single word! That was because the translator on the shuttle was broken. Who wants to watch some old Ferangi movie? Not me… I was so relived when our shuttle ride landed in Sacramento.

I think that that was the first time I was ever happy about getting off the plane there! I mean, seriously, aren't they supposed to make sure that you enjoy your shuttle trip? Who wants to be bored that long? Plus, my IPadd didn't get service on the shuttle? What the freak is wrong with this trip? It's a sign that moving was a bad idea…

Unfortunately, my mom was sitting a few seats behind me, and she was asleep. It was going to be awhile before we got off the shuttle. So I went to go get our bags out of the cargo hold.

I stood by the cargo hold waiting for my mom and as I did I noticed a really cute guy a few feet beside me. He had short black hair, and extremely well muscled body, and the cutest dimples! I started to go over toward him. Maybe, just maybe, a few words that sounded cool would come out of my mouth.

But, before I had the chance to say anything, my mom chose to show up. I wish I could kill her. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but sometimes I wish she would die. Oh well, so much for that cutie!

So mom and I left the airport and headed to our new home. Underwood, I thought as we pulled into our new neighborhood. What a strange name for a neighborhood. You would think that I would be buried under wood… guess not. Anyways, we pulled into the neighborhood and as soon as I saw it I knew I was going to hate it. There were five houses on the right then a cul-de-sac. On the left side there were four houses, a park, and then a cul-de-sac. Ugh! Somebody just kill me now!

I soon found out that we lived on the right side in the second house. We pulled into the driveway and I looked out my window. OMG! It was the shuttle port cutie! GOD! What did I do to deserve this?! I quickly got out of the car and ran into the house.

Or, at least I tried. I forgot that my mom had the keys to the house. Instead, I ran into the door. So much for first impressions. Next thing I know, the shuttle port cutie is staring down at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Oh, his voice was so handsome! I would have melted into the ground if I hadn't opened my mouth and said…

"So cute…" Did I just say that? OMG! What is my problem? I just met him and he probably thinks I'm a freak!

"Well, so cute, it's nice to meet ya," he said, as he smiled. Oh those dimples cam out again! I could drown in those chocolate brown eyes…

"Name actually is my Kathryn," I said. Damn! What was my problem? I should be able to do this! Why am I acting like a fool? "But feel free to call me so cute, I mean, call Kathryn me, I mean…"

He smiled and helped me up. "Ok, so cute Kathryn, I'm Chakotay," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." I tried to rush into the house just to realize that the doors were still locked. "Damn," I muttered under my breath.

"Katie, are you ok?" My mom came running out of the car. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine mom!" I said. Why couldn't she get it? I didn't need to be further embarrassed!

Mom came and unlocked the door and thought about my new reputation so far. Kathryn Janeway: Doesn't know her name, speaks random thought, and embarrasses herself in front of cute boys. What a way to start off the year.

Author's Note  
Hello People of Earth and beyond! If you are beyond earth you are required to review my story because I find it pretty cool that you aren't from Earth! And if you are from Earth please be nice and review my story anyways. Look, I'm begging and I never beg unless I really want something so please, please review! Till then- Jclover651

P.S. Sorry if the chapter is like really, really short. This was just a fill-in chapter and if you don't like tell me and I'll try my best to make the next chapter extremely long to make up for it. Again sorry! And before I forget I would like to thank TrekkieBaby for editing my story without her this story would like probably have a lot of grammatical errors so again thanks girl!


End file.
